Running With Wolves Rewrite
by MNJenkins
Summary: Maria comes to Forks after tragedy hits her. Will she be able to find comfort or will it be all ripped away from her leaving her in worse condition than before. EmbryxOC. Rewrite of Running With Wolves. Please read, story better than summary


Hey guys. I know I haven't updated my stories for awhile but I was looking at my first story Running with Wolves and the way I had written it was bothering me so I decided to rewrite the entire thing. so some things will be different from before, but it will still be an EmbryxOC story. I would really appreciate it too if you would reread Running with Wolves and read this and then tell me how my writing has improved if it has at all. It would be very appreciated. So without further ado here is the new Running with Wolves. **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH IT. I ONLY OWN MY OC.**

* * *

><p>I looked up at the gloomy gray sky as I got off the airplane. I was coming to live with my uncle and cousin. My parents had died in a car crash and I was coming to live with them. My older brother Mark and his fiancée Ashley had been ruled by the court unable to care for me due to economic reasons so I had to either live with Uncle Charlie or foster care till I was eighteen.<p>

When uncle Charlie found out I would have to live in foster care he immediately came forward and said he would take care of me. I guess he didn't want to lose part of his family to foster care.

I entered the terminal in Seattle and looked around for Uncle Charlie and my cousin Bella. I finally found them and I felt a little more depressed than I already was. There was Uncle Charlie looking tired and run down while Bella looked liked a walking zombie. I vaguely remember hearing my dad tell me, when he was alive, that Bella had a very bad breakup with a guy named Edward Cullen and was not taking it well at all. I guess she still wasn't taking it well. I kind of feel bad for Uncle Charlie; he has to take care of two broken people now.

The ride to their home, now mine too I guess, was deathly quiet. I felt as if I was on my way to another funeral. When we got to the house Uncle Charlie took my suitcase while I grabbed my duffle bag and numbly put it over my shoulder. I looked up at the house and felt a sharp pain cut through to my heart. This house looked hauntingly similar to the one my parents and I lived in. There were so many happy memories in that house. I quickly shook my head to stop those happy yet now painful memories from coming up.

"Welcome to Forks Maria", said Uncle Charlie. I looked at him. I could tell he was trying to make this easier for me but I don't see how this could get easy. The three of us just awkwardly stood there until Uncle Charlie lead us all in the house. He led me to the guest room and he gave me a minute to get settled.

I looked around the room taking in the midnight blue walls, the bed that was in the corner with a dark blue comforter that had silver swirls on it, a dark colored dresser in the corner and the closet. I set my duffle bag and sat on the bed taking my shoes off.

This was my new home now. I guess only time could tell if I would come to like this place.

* * *

><p>The next few months went on in a rather set yet gloomy schedule. Bella and I would go to school, we didn't really see each other because she was a senior and I was a sophomore, but we didn't really talk when we saw each other at lunch. We both just sat there looking at the table. Then we would come home, Bella would sit in a chair and stare out the window while I lied on my bed waiting for night to come so I could sleep. I was sometimes woken up at night due to Bella's screaming and I could hear Uncle Charlie trying to comfort her to no avail. Uncle Charlie also tried to get us to do anything to get us out of the house, but nothing he did worked.<p>

Uncle Charlie tried to get Bella to live with her mom Renee for a while but when the day came for Bella to leave she had a melt down and went on a rampage, screaming that she was not leaving in case 'he' came back and some other things until she completely broke down and fell to the floor crying. I could tell our behavior was taking a toll on Uncle Charlie and even though I wanted to try to make it better for him something in me would not allow that to happen. It was as if my body was set in keeping my in this comatose state, unfeeling to the rest of the world. However everything seemed to change that one morning.

I was leaving the house to get into Bella's truck to leave for school when I saw Uncle Charlie talking to Bella about something. Uncle Charlie headed back into the house as I got to the truck. Bella got into the driver's side while I got into the passenger side and we went to school. Everything went on the same until we got home.

I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling when I heard a knock on my door. I looked up and was a bit surprised to see Bella.

"My friend Jessica and I are going to see a movie, do you want to go?" asked Bella. I was surprised by two things when she asked me this. First was that Bella was up out of her chair and willing to leave the house, second was this was the first time I heard Bella speak besides hearing her scream in the middle of the night. Bella kept looking at me and it took me a minute to realize I never answered her.

"Um, sure", I said my voice sounding hoarse. It was then I realized that I never spoke while I was here until now.

The movie was a bit awkward. The three of us were quiet throughout the whole thing and when we left we were still quiet. It wasn't until Bella went near some guys on motorcycles did Jessica finally talk.

"Is she insane?" said Jessica as she was pacing back and forth. Jessica and I were on the other side of the street where moments earlier we saw Bella get on the back of some random dude's motorcycle.

"That does seem crazy for her", I said quietly. Bella came back a few minutes later. When she came over to us Jessica let her have it. Then when Bella mentioned something about it being a rush that made Jessica just continue her rant even longer.

I was happy that we came in a different car than Jessica and were giving a break from her ranting. I looked at Bella while we were on the way home and I saw a new look in her eyes that were not there before. It looked like she was determined, but determined to do what?

* * *

><p>The next morning, which was Saturday I was woken up by Bella. I looked at her groggily trying to get my eyes to focus on her.<p>

"What are you doing up already?" I asked once I looked at my clock. It was seven thirty and Bell was normally never up this early.

"Want to come to the junkyard with me?" asked Bella ignoring my question.

"Sure let me get dressed", I said. I wonder where this new Bella came from; I wonder if it has to do with something from last night. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a grey thermal long sleeved shirt and a midnight blue zip up hoodie. I grabbed my grey high top converse on the way down the stairs. Bella was waiting for me as I put my shoes on.

Uncle Charlie walked in the kitchen as I finished putting my shoes on and stood up. He had a surprised look on his face when he saw us.

"Where are you two going?" he asked hesitantly.

"We're going out and then I may take Maria to meet Jake", said Bella. I looked at her wondering who this 'Jake' was while a wave of relief seemed to wash over Uncle Charlie.

"Okay, you girls have fun and call me when you are on the way home", said Uncle Charlie as he poured himself some coffee.

Bella and I got into her truck and headed to the nearest junkyard we could find. Bella kept searching through the piles of junk determined to find something while I followed her.

"Hey Bella what are you looking for exactly? Maybe I could help", I said looking at a trashed Dodge truck. It had a thick layer of rust on the hood.

"Well I'm looking for-found them", said Bella. I looked at what she was looking at and saw two very old and beat up motorcycles. Yeah this had something to do with last night.

"Bella you do know it might cost more to fix them than they are worth right", I said wanting her to make sure she wanted these.

"Yeah, but I have a mechanic friend who could help us fix them", said Bella. I thought about what she said for a second.

"Is this mechanic friend Jake?" I asked. Bella nodded her head.

Bella paid for the bikes which cost more than I thought they could and had them put into the bed of her truck. Once we made sure the bikes were secure enough not to fall out we covered them with a tarp and headed to La Push where this Jake person lived.

Bella pulled into a driveway of a small quaint house that had a barn/garage looking building a few ways away from the house. Once we got out of the truck I saw a guy running over towards us. He was pretty tall with long black hair and tan skin.

"Bella, where the hell have you been?" he asked before picking Bella up in a bear hug. I guess this was Jake.

"Hey Jake, this is my cousin Maria. Maria this is Jake", she said pointing to me and then back to Jake. Jake gave me a kind smile. Bella moved some of her hair out of her face.

"We brought you something", she said gesturing towards the truck. Jake looked at it with curiosity. When Bella removed the tarp something between a smirk and a smile appeared on his face.

"Aw you brought me scrap metal", he said. I held back laugh. He thought the bikes were just junk.

"Well we figured it would cost more to fix them than they are worth but if one of us had a mechanic friend", said Bella. Jake smiled at her.

"Let me guess, I'm that mechanic friend?" he said.

"Do you think you can fix them?" I asked.

"Sure, but when have you been interested in motorcycles Bella?" he asked.

"Since now, so when can you start on them?' asked Bella. Jake just smiled at her again.

"I can start now", said Jake.

* * *

><p>So this is how our normal and unhealthy patterned changed. Every free chance we had Bella and I would go over to Jake's to fix the bikes. Well Bella and I tried to help at first until Jake laughed at us and said he would fix them and that we just had to stay and keep him company while he worked. During this it was then I realized that Bella and I were slowly turning back to our normal selves. Uncle Charlie definitely noticed a difference in our behavior. Bella also stopped waking up in the middle of the night screaming.<p>

After awhile I could see the way Jake was looking at Bella and then I tried to come less so I wouldn't feel like a third wheel but Bella was persistent in getting me to come. I guess she saw that this was something that we both needed to try to make us whole again.

One day while Jake was working on the bike we meet two new people. Jake was sitting on one of the bikes doing something; Bella was sitting next to him while I was sitting on a bench a few feet from them. We heard voices from outside the garage. Bella and I looked up while Jake just shook his head.

"It's okay, it's just my boys", he said getting up. Two guys then came in one with short hair the other with long black hair and they both had the same tan skin Jake had.

"Bella, Maria, this is Quil and Embry", said Jake.

"So the bike building story is true", said Quil.

"Yeah, we taught him everything he knows", said Bella while I laughed.

"What about the part of you being his girlfriend?" asked Quil looking at Bella. Well this just got a little awkward.

"No, we're just friends", said Bella. Embry started to laugh.

"Oh, burn dude", said Embry.

"No if you remember I said she was a friend who was also a girl", said Jake getting a bit flustered.

"Do you remember him making that distinction?" Quil asked looking at Embry.

"So you guys have girlfriends, that's cool", said Bella getting the attention off of Jake. Jake just laughed while Embry and Quil looked flustered now.

"No they don't, Quil is actually taking his cousin to prom", said Jake laughing.

"Aw that's sweet", I said before laughing. Jake and Bella both laughed now.

"Yeah, you find that funny Black well how about this", said Quil before jumping on Jake and the two begin to play fight. Embry came over and sat next to me on the bench.

"I'm Embry Call", he said smiling at me.

"I'm Maria Swan", I said smiling back. He turned his head towards Jake and Quil who were still wrestling.

"Five bucks on Quil", he said.

"You're on", I said smiling. Little did I know meeting Embry Call was going to change my life forever.

* * *

><p>So what do you think. Please review!<p> 


End file.
